What if?
by IntergalacticLlama
Summary: Sometimes when you ask yourself a question, the only way to answer it is for the answer to come to you.


What If?

A one-shot by Intergalactic Llama

* * *

Dedication can make people do crazy things. How crazy you ask? How about chase the same person everyday, all day. This was the usual schedule for a pretty pink hedgehog by the name of Amy Rose. Who was she chasing? A blue hedgehog capable of incomprehensibly fast speeds. His name was Sonic the hedgehog; Amy's long time crush.

Today started out as usual for Amy: get up, have breakfast, have a quick shower then track down Sonic on this bright, sunny day. After a few hours of investigating his usual various running locations she found him resting peacefully leaning upon the trunk of an old oak tree near Never Lake. Upon seeing Sonic, Amy decided to try sneaking up on his peacefully resting form. Unfortunately for her she almost tripped on a tree root hidden under some leaves. Amy quickly regained her balance but unfortunately her little mishap caused Sonic to stir and Amy noticed him slowly lift up his eyelids.

Amy walked up to him and, in her classic cheerful tone, greeted him. "Hi Sonic! Whatcha' doing?"

"Hi Amy. I was just taking a nap." Sonic replied as he stood up from his resting place. "Guess it's time for a run! See ya later Ames!" Sonic said abruptly and took off in a seemingly random direction.

"HEY! Wait up Sonic!" Amy shouted with an irritated look upon her face. "Hmph, he always does this!" she exclaimed as she took off in the direction of the blue figure in hopes to convince him to talk to her without suddenly running off for once.

_He never even lets me have a full conversation anymore._ Amy thought to herself as she quickened her pace to try and catch up to the hasty blue hedgehog. _Why does he even do that? He always seems happy to stay when he talks with any of his other friends._

Amy muted herself for a few seconds as she slowly lost her speed until she gradually came to a complete stop. "What if...he doesn't even consider me as a friend?" She paused for a bit, thinking. _What if he just thinks I'm some annoying person that chases him around everywhere...and just tag along to be there and try help him defeat Eggman but always ends up with me getting captured which means he has to save me again and again...every time._ Amy stood staring at the ground with an unnerving feeling washing over her. _What if...I was just a tag along all this time? What if...I'm just a crazy, obsessed fan girl to him? What if…_

Amy turned to her right and looked across the lake she found herself by. _Never Lake...the place where this all started._ She stood staring at the sparkling water before her in deep thought.

A sudden voice interrupted her internal deliberation, "Amy? Are you okay?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. I'm fine Sonic." She lied.

"You sure? You just stopped running and came to a complete halt and then just phased out or something."

"Oh, I was just...thinking about...things."

"Like what?" Sonic asked with curiosity evident in his voice.

Amy, all of a sudden feeling nervous, hastily tried changing the subject, "Isn't this lake pretty?"

Sonic looked at her, then looked towards the lake, observing its reflective beauty. "Yeah it is." Sonic mumbled something else almost inaudibly seeming to say something to himself that he didn't want Amy to hear. Unfortunately for him, Amy managed to pick it up.

"What was that last bit Sonic?" Amy asked.

"Hmm? Nothing." Sonic said quickly.

"Sounded like something." Amy observed his cheeks begin to fluster. "Come on, you can tell me. We...we're friends right?" She asked almost making it accidently sound like a serious question.

"I…" He started. "What I said was…" Sonic paused for a moment.

"Go on." Amy urged.

"I agree that the lake is very pretty...because it reminds me of someone I know." He said as he turned his head away from her slowly.

"Oh."

_Perhaps he's talking about other girls he's met. I'm sure he's found at least one other person he would consider as a possible girlfriend._ Amy thought to herself. _Although he might be talking about me. But then again...what if he's not?_

"Umm. H-hey, Ames?" Sonic stuttered.

"Hmm? Yeah? What is it Sonic?"

"Err, would you like to...maybe...I dunno, hang out or something for a bit?" Sonic hesitantly asked with a nervous look on his face.

"Oh."Amy said as her face went blank for a fraction of a second. "Of course Sonic!" she suddenly replied with joy, eyes sparkling in the sunlight. "What should we do?" Amy asked as she discarded her previous thoughts from before.

"Uhh, I don't really know. Heh."

"How about we go to a fancy restur-" Amy suddenly noticed Sonic's face becoming slightly irritated. "How about we go get some chilidogs?" She quickly suggested.

Sonic's face immediately lit up with excitement. "Sure! Let's GO!" He shouted as he immediately scooped Amy up in his arms and headed towards the nearest chilidog vendor he knew of.

Meanwhile, in his arms, Amy snuggled into his chest thinking about everything unexpected that had just happened in the last few minutes.

_What if - everything I thought about him today was wrong? What if he does consider me a friend? What if he thinks of me as more of a friend? What if today changes everything for the better?_

Amy looked up to Sonic who smiled as he looked down towards her, still running.

_I have a feeling it will._

* * *

So this was my first Fanfiction ever. So, um, leave a review thing if you want and tell me how I did.

Always remember: _An aim in life is the only fortune worth finding._ -Robert Louis Stevenson


End file.
